


I Fucking Missed You

by Iansthugmuffin



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Season 5 Spoilers, season 5 speculation, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 00:18:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3097952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iansthugmuffin/pseuds/Iansthugmuffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The picture, the picture of Ian. The picture that he’d stolen from his sister. The picture that was one of the few things that helped him get through Ian being gone, and later helped him bring Ian back. The picture that was in the bathroom, the bathroom Ian was cleaning right now. Fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Fucking Missed You

**Author's Note:**

> So we got that episode description about Ian going on a cleaning spree, and I thought of the picture and what would happen if he found it. Sooo I wrote this.

It seems like that day when Ian wouldn’t get up happened years ago, when in reality it had only been months. Ian stayed in his low, or whatever the fuck it was, for about two weeks. Then it was like something snapped back into place, and he was fine again. He might be different from the boy Mickey fell for initially, but he’s his still Ian.

Ian is fine, he’s great actually. He’s perfect. But some days Mickey wonders if he really is, or if Ian _didn’t_ just magically get better. Its days like today, that he fears it’s the latter. But then he reminds himself that of-fucking-course he’s fine. He tells Mickey he’s fine every day, so he must be.

Today, Ian announced he was going to clean the Milkovich house. Well, he didn’t announce it so much as Mickey saw him rummaging through the kitchen and asked him what the fuck he was doing, and that was the response he got. Ian was on a cleaning spree, and Mickey sat on the couch and watched. Ian never stayed working on any area for long, he seemed to get frustrated and just give up before moving on to another room.

A few hours later finds Mickey was lying on their bed, trying to sleep. Because it’s like Ian won’t give him a break lately. Not that he’s complaining. But his nap is rudely interrupted when a pile of clothes gets dumped on him by a very disgruntled looking Ian. He scowls up at him from underneath the pile of clothes now covering his body.

“The fuck, Ian? I’m try’n to sleep.”

Ian smiled down at him, but it wasn’t genuine. “Yeah? Well, you can sleep after you deal with this.”

Mickey shoved the clothes off himself and sat up. “Why’s that my job? Huh?”

Ian picked up a shirt and shoved it in his face. “ _This?_ This is your stuff, Mickey, and it needs washed. I’m not going to just do all of your housework for you. I’m not a maid.”

Mickey grumbled under his breath, but apparently not quietly enough.

“What?” Ian had his arms crossed and his lips pursed.

Mickey shrugged. “ _I said_ , it fucking seems like you want to be.”

He knew he shouldn’t have said it, but the words just slipped out. A part of him knew Ian couldn’t really help the way he was acting right now. But no, fuck, _he’s fine._ He says he’s fine. So yes, he can.

Ian dropped his arms and his face softened. “I don’t.” It was barely a whisper, but Mickey heard it. He also saw the pleading in Ian’s eyes, and a part of him knew that it went beyond Ian wanting him to wash his own laundry. He sighed.

“Alright, fucking fine.”

And just like that, the pleading was gone and Ian was smiling again.  More genuine this time. “Thanks. I’m gonna go try and tackle the bathroom now.”

Mickey grunted in response and sat up, grabbing the pile of clothes and heading out to the washer. He had just shut the washer when he remembered. And _fuck._ The picture, the picture of Ian. The picture that he’d stolen from his sister. The picture that was one of the few things that helped him get through Ian being gone, and later helped him bring Ian back. The picture that was in the bathroom, the bathroom Ian was cleaning right now. _Fuck._

Letting out a mantra of ‘fuck’s, Mickey quickly stormed through the house to the bathroom, afraid the damage had already been done. He got there to find that the door was shut. Without thinking, he pushed it open. Inside was Ian, sitting on the edge of the tub, looking down at what he was holding. And sure enough, he was holding the picture. Muttering another ‘fuck’, Mickey inched his way towards him.

“Ian?”

Ian shifted slightly and met Mickey’s eyes. His expression blank.

“Why is this in here? Hidden between the pages of a magazine?”

Not knowing what else to do, Mickey knelt in front of him, cupping Ian’s face with his right hand. “I fucking missed you.” He hoped that was good enough. He didn’t know what else to say.

He looked down at the picture still being held gingerly in Ian’s hand. He couldn’t help the small smile that spread across his lips. But then he felt something warm and wet drop onto his thumb. He looked up to find Ian staring at him, his eyes wet.

“Hey, hey. What’s wrong?” He asked, the softness in his voice surprising himself.

Ian lightly shook his head a small smile forming as he wrapped his larger hand over Mickey’s, still holding them to his face. “Nothing. It’s just, I fucking missed you too.”

Mickey huffed out a laugh, but he couldn’t help the tears that started to slip from his own eyes. Fuck. He sat up on his knees and placed his other hand on Ian’s thigh for balance, before leaning in and kissing him. It was gentle, and wet due to the tears slipping out with no avail. But it was perfect. And sure, that thought crept into his mind again, the thought that Ian wasn’t really fine. And he was kind of accepting it. But if the way they were kissing right now was anything to go by, then they’d be fine in the end.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ~[My Tumblr](http://iansthugmuffin.tumblr.com)


End file.
